An icon for a trash-can or recycle bin on a computer desktop represents a folder that temporarily stores any files that are intended for deletion. Since a user who has deleted a file can change his/her mind and decide to recover the deleted file, many operating systems provide a trash-can function. In particular, some operating systems supporting graphical user interfaces (GUI), such as Apple Mac OS or Microsoft Windows, provide a trash-can icon, so that the user can easily delete a file by dragging and dropping the file to the trash-can icon.